Mein PrinzessinnenIch
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Ein Herzpatient stellt eine Vermutung auf, die JD mehr als nur verwirrt und über sein Leben nachdenken lässt. JDox. Slash.


Dies ist mein erster Versuch, etwas von Scrubs zu schreiben.

Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, bin ich nicht Bill Lawrence und besitze keinerlei Rechte an der Serie.

Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass dieser OS Slash enthält. Wer das nicht mag, sollte nicht weiterlesen.

LG

e-z

_**Mein Prinzessinnen-Ich**_

Ich betrat dicht hinter Dr. Cox das Zimmer eines Patienten. Mr. Railand war schon seit ein paar Wochen im Sacred Heart und wartete auf ein Spenderherz. Sein Zustand wechselte jede Woche zwischen stabil und bedrohlich und er war schon des öfteren mehr tot als lebendig gewesen. Solche Patienten waren für mich schon immer am schlimmsten gewesen, da man wirklich nichts anderes tun konnte als abzuwarten und zu hoffen das bald ein Spenderherz gefunden wurde.

Hinzu kam, dass Mr. Railand gerade mal vierzig Jahre alt war und ein wirklich herzensguter Mensch war. Er nahm seinen Zustand meistens mit Humor, obwohl es schon lange nichts mehr zu Lachen gab.

Heute war sein Zustand stabil, Mr. Railand saß aufrecht im Bett und lächelte als wir eintraten. Seine braunen kurzen Haare stand wild zu allen Seiten ab und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen ließen vermuten, dass er die Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hatte.

"Dr. Dorian, was haben Sie heute für Nachrichten?", fragte er und ich schenkte ihm ebenfalls ein Lächeln.

"Leider haben wir noch immer kein passendes Herz für Sie, Mr. Railand", teilte ich ihm mit und der Braunhaarige nickte knapp. Er schien nicht wirklich enttäuscht zu sein, offenbar hatte er schon damit gerechnet.

"Ihre Werte sind heute wirklich ausgezeichnet," sagte Dr. Cox und studierte die Akte des Mannes. "Zumindest so gut, wie es Ihr kaputtes Herz zulässt. Sehen Sie zu, dass ihre Werte so bleiben, bis wir ein Herz für Sie haben, denn ich bin nicht gewillt Sie sterben zu lassen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als daraufhin der Pager des Älteren losging und er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum stürmte.

Unbehaglich räusperte ich mich und blickte zu dem Patienten.

"Er meint das nicht böse", begann ich entschuldigend und verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich nicht zusammen mit Dr. Cox den Raum verlassen hatte. Viel zu oft hatte er mich schon in solchen Situationen stehen gelassen.

Der Mann lachte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Keine Sorge, ich weiß.", winkte er humorvoll ab und mir wurde etwas leichter zumute. Nicht alle verstanden Dr. Cox.

"Ihr seid wirklich ein beneidenswertes Paar", sprach der Mann weiter und ich blinzelte irritiert.

"Wie bitte?!" fragte ich lahm und hoffte ich hatte ihn nur falsch verstanden. Er konnte doch wohl kaum glauben wir wären ein Paar. Vielleicht meinte er auch Paar im Sinne von Kollegen... Ja, das war es ganz sicher. Alles andere wäre doch absurd.

"Ich meine, er der starke Held und sie der freundliche und Verletzliche. Von so einer Beziehung träumen viele. Wie in einem Märchen.", schloss er verträumt und ich spürte wie ich rot wurde. Er meinte es wirklich ernst, er glaubte Dr. Cox und ich wären ein Paar.

Urplötzlich stieg in mir das Bild von Dr. Cox in einer glänzenden Ritterrüstung auf. Er stand vor einem Turm in dem ich als Prinzessin darauf hoffte, dass er mich befreite. Schnell schüttelte ich den Gedanken ab, jetzt war ich sogar schon in meinen Tagträumen die Frau.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!", stotterte ich nun vollkommen irritiert und eilte aus dem Raum.

Wie konnte dieser Mann nur auf den Gedanken kommen, wir wären ein Paar?! Das war einfach vollkommen lächerlich, auch wenn ich leider zugeben musste, dass mir meine Märchen Version gefiel.

Grübelnd lehnte ich mich an den Tresen der Schwestern Station und mich beschlich das Gefühl irgendetwas vergessen zu haben.

"Hey, was ist los, V-Bär?"

Ich schrak zusammen und bemerkte erst jetzt Turk und Carla neben mir.

Niedergeschlagen seufzte ich.

"Der Herzpatient, von dem ich dir erzählt habe," begann ich ein wenig unsicher und wurde von Carla unterbrochen.

"Ihm ging es doch heute Morgen noch gut."

Ich nickte eilig.

"Ihm geht es auch immer noch gut, aber ich glaube er ist der Ansicht ich wäre... schwul."

Carla und Turk blickten mich überrascht an.

"Man, du hast ihm doch wohl nicht, deine Performance von YMCA gezeigt, oder?", fragte Turk aufgebracht und ich grinste bei der Erinnerung daran. Er hatte mich damals ermahnt, diesen Tanz niemals jemandem zu zeigen.

"Nein, hab ich nicht.", stellte ich schnell klar. "Aber aus irgendeinem Grund glaubt er, Dr. Cox und ich wären ein Paar."

Turks Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, während Carla überraschend ruhig blieb.

"Das ist echt übel!", sagte er mitfühlend.

"Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen, Bambi", begann Carla und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wo genau liegt das Problem?"

Turk bedachte sie mit einem entsetzten Blick und ich schnaubte fassungslos.

"Das Problem ist, dass es nicht wahr ist und ich keine Ahnung habe wie er auf so eine Idee kommt.", erklärte ich ihr geduldig. "Ich meine, es ist nicht unbedingt in meinem Sinne, einen solchen Eindruck zu verbreiten. Oder sehe ich etwa schwul aus?"

Fragend blickte ich von einem zum anderen und mir klappte der Mund auf, als ich statt einer Antwort nur betretene Gesichter bekam.

"Das ist nicht euer Ernst!?", rief ich schockiert.

Was sah an mir schwul aus? Und vor allen Dingen seit wann? Schenkte mir Glenn in der Cafeteria vielleicht deshalb immer einen Chococcino?

Hoffentlich waren es nicht meine Haare... Nein völlig ausgeschlossen, meine Haare_ sind_ perfekt.

"Steiger dich nicht zu sehr da rein", meinte Carla beruhigend.

_Wie soll ich mich nicht da rein steigern?! Meine Freunde glauben, ich bin schwul!_

"Wahrscheinlich liegt es an der Art, wie ihr zusammen agiert. Ihr seid beide sehr gute Ärzte und trotzdem löst ihr die meisten Dinge gemeinsam. Wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, rennst du sofort zu ihm. Und er schaut dir immer über die Schulter, obwohl er weiß, dass du auch ohne ihn klar kommen würdest."

Ich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und musste feststellen das Carla Recht hatte. Mir hatte die Zusammenarbeit mit Dr. Cox schon immer gut gefallen und ich fühlte mich sicherer, wenn er dabei war. Ich hatte nach all den Jahren nie daran gedacht, etwas an unserer Art zu arbeiten zu ändern. Und Dr. Cox offenbar auch nicht.

"Kann sein, aber trotzdem lässt er keine Gelegenheit aus, mich nieder zu machen und mir zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn nerve.", warf ich ein und Carla verdrehte die Augen.

"Du weißt doch wie er ist, ich glaube ihn nervt die Tatsache, dass es ihn nicht nervt dich um sich zu haben."

Ich hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

"Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

"Für ihn offenbar schon.", sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darum. Es läuft doch gut so, wie es ist. Lass dich durch solche Dinge nicht irritieren."

Ich seufzte schwer, sicher war es richtig auf Carla zu hören, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es mich den ganzen Tag weiter verfolgen würde.

"Egal auf wen du stehst, Alter, ich werde immer zu dir stehen.", erklärte mein Schokobär und klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

"Ich bin nicht schwul!" fauchte ich verärgert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Insgeheim musste ich jedoch zugeben, dass ich ihm sehr dankbar für diese Worte war.

"Oh mein Gott, Maggie", hörte ich eine vor Sarkasmus triefende Stimme hinter mir. Ich fuhr alarmiert herum und erkannte Dr. Cox. "Zweifellos hast du damit vielen Männern das Herz gebrochen. Aber so herzergreifend das auch ist und glaub mir, ich bin kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Aber während du hier stehst und über deine Sexualität nachdenkst, sterbe in diesem Krankenhaus Menschen, es ist unglaublich, dass ich dich daran immer wieder erinnern muss!"

Mir kam gerade der Gedanke, dass während seiner Rede genauso viele Patienten gestorben waren, aber ich war klug genug, das für mich zu behalten.

"JD war etwas irritiert, weil euer Herzpatient euch für ein Paar gehalten hat." erklärte Turk und ich merkte wie sich Kopfschmerzen anbahnten. Wie schlimm konnte der Tag denn noch werden. Und wozu hat man Freunde.

"Er denkt was?!" rief Dr. Cox aufgebracht und ich warf Turk einen Warum-zum-Teufel-hast-du-den-Mund-aufgemacht-Blick zu.

"Weil ich dir helfen wollte... Zum Teufel!", entgegnete Turk sofort und ich wandte mich dem größeren Problem zu.

"Er ist nur verwirrt, sein Herz ist schließlich kaputt!", sagte ich eilig.

Ergab das Sinn? Völlig egal, Hauptsache Dr. Cox glaubt es.

"Flachzange, du hast ihm doch sicher erklärt, dass ich nichts für weinerliche kleine Mädchen übrig habe!"

_Verdammt._

Ich wusste ich hatte etwas vergessen.

"Ich...ähm...", stammelte ich hilflos und errötete sofort.

"Ich weiß ja, dass du gerne in einem besseren Licht da stehst, aber das wirft keinesfalls ein gutes Licht auf mich. Wie ich eben schon erwähnt habe, habe ich nichts für verwirrte weinerliche Mädchen übrig und ich möchte auf gar keinen - ich wiederhole, auf überhaupt gar keinem Fall, mit dir in Verbindung gebracht werden."

"Glauben Sie denn, ich bin scharf darauf mit einem gemeinen und verbitterten Kerl in Verbindung gebracht zu werden?", platzte ich wütend heraus und betete direkt danach, dass er mir dafür nicht den Kopf abreißen würde.

Entgegen meiner Vermutungen blieb seine Miene ausdruckslos. Dafür würde er sich wohl später rächen.

"Fein, dann werden wir jetzt da rein gehen und du wirst das aufklären!", entgegnete er emotionslos und ich stöhnte innerlich.

_Wie bitte soll ich das klar stellen, ohne selbst in Grund und Boden zu versinken?!_

Ich blickte hilfesuchend zu Turk, der allerdings bloß mit den Schultern zuckte.

Niedergeschlagen folgte ich Dr. Cox. Auf Freunde war ja ganz offensichtlich kein Verlass.

"Mr. Railand", begann mein Mentor ungewohnt freundlich. "Wir haben Neuigkeiten für Sie. Ich habe ein Spenderherz für Sie und wenn Ihre Werte so bleiben, können Sie die OP gleich morgen antreten. Der zuständige Chirurg wird sich dann im Laufe des Tages mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen."

Fassungslos starrte ich Dr. Cox an. Er hatte mir keinen Ton davon gesagt. Dieser Mann war ebenso auch mein Patient, er hätte mir doch wenigstens vorher Bescheid sagen können.

"Vielen Dank, das ist wirklich wundervoll.", antwortete Mr. Railand ehrlich erfreut und wandte sich an mich. "Dr. Dorian, ich danke Ihnen für die Zeit, die Sie mit mir verbracht haben. Wenn das alles ausgestanden ist, können Sie Ihre Mittagspause endlich wieder mit sinnvollerem nutzen."

Er blickte vielsagend zu Dr. Cox und ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

"Lisa, du wolltest noch wieder was sagen", erinnerte dieser mich sofort. Das war typisch für ihn, er überbrachte die guten Nachrichten und ich konnte mich wieder zum Idioten machen. Und Mr. Railand würde sich ebenfalls wie ein Trottel vorkommen. Sicher wäre das alles nie passiert, wenn ich das sofort aufgeklärt hätte, aber nun war es zu spät.

Ich räusperte mich kurz.

"Ähm... Also Dr. Cox möchte gerne klar stellen, und ich natürlich auch, dass unsere Beziehung keinesfalls wie ein Märchen ist," begann ich unruhig. "Ehrlich gesagt, ist es das genaue Gegenteil. Er küsst ganz grauenvoll und von dem Rest möchte ich gar nicht erst reden."

_Unglaublich!_

Damit hatte ich es geschafft, ihn als einzigen wie einen Trottel aussehen zu lassen. Allerdings gab es einen Nachteil.

"Patty!" bellte mein Kollege und ich sah die Wut in seinen Augen. "Wag es ja nicht, jetzt abzuhauen und mich hier stehen zu lassen..."

Er sagte sicherlich noch mehr, aber das war alles was ich hören konnte, denn ich war schon auf dem schnellsten Wege hinaus und hetzte durch die Gänge.

Gut, das war leicht gewesen. Nun musste ich nur noch auf schnellsten Wege das Land verlassen und eine neue Identität annehmen.

_Pedro Allende, ein toller neuer Name! Auf nach Brasilien, an den Strand._

Ich wurde rücksichtslos aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich abwesend gegen eine offene Tür rannte und benommen rückwärts zu Boden fiel.

Einen Moment lang glaubte ich Sterne zu sehen und um mich herum drehte sich alles.

"JD, alles in Ordnung?"

Ich stöhnte vor Schmerz, richtete mich vorsichtig auf und erkannte Elliot über mir.

"Geht schon...", murrte ich, strich mir über die schmerzende Stirn und ließ mir von ihr aufhelfen.

"Ich hoffe du warst nicht wieder auf der Flucht vor dem Hausmeister. Was hast du ihm diesmal getan? Ich kann nicht verstehen warum du ihn immer wieder ärgern musst..." plapperte sie sofort los und ich unterbrach sie eilig.

"Ich flüchte vor Dr. Cox, ich denke es wäre möglich, dass ich ihn verärgert habe..."

Elliot starrte mich stirnrunzelnd an.

"Oh, gut... Ich meine schlecht... Ich meine, was stehst du noch hier rum, lauf bloß weiter!", riet sie mir panisch, ich nickte eilig und rannte weiter.

Es war beängstigend einen solchen Rat zu bekommen, aber Elliot wusste genau wie ich, dass Flucht nun die beste Entscheidung war.  
Meine Beine trugen mich zum einsamsten Platz des Krankenhauses, dem Dach.

Es nieselte leicht, als ich über den Kies zum Rand des Daches trat und hinunter blickte.

Ich atmete tief durch und hoffte hier vorerst in Sicherheit zu sein. Natürlich konnte ich mich nicht ewig hier verstecken, aber zumindest so lange, bis die Wut meines Mentors verraucht war.

Ich hatte seine Ehre beleidigt, das war sicher keine meiner klügsten Entscheidungen. Normalerweise war ich vorsichtiger, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war der gesamte Tag schief gelaufen und ich war inzwischen wirklich müde.

Der Herzpatient war Schuld an allem, hätte er nicht so eine rege Phantasie müsste ich mich nun nicht auf dem Dach verstecken.

"Auf der Flucht, wie?", hörte ich jemanden sagen und wandte mich erschrocken um. Ein paar Meter von mir entfernt stand der Hausmeister und grinste höhnisch.

Ich verzog das Gesicht, wie viel Pech konnte ein Mensch an einem Tag haben?!

"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, ich habe im Moment wirklich genug Ärger!", seufzte ich genervt und drehte mich wieder um.

Er trat schweigend neben mich und wir blickten hinunter auf den Parkplatz.

"Du hast also ärger mit dem wütenden Doktor", stellte er kurz darauf fest und ich sah ihn mißtrauich an.

"Woher wissen Sie denn davon?"

"Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich hier schnell. Nur weil ich ein Hausmeister bin, stand ich ganz sicher nicht hinter der Tür und habe gelauscht", sagte er empört und mir war klar, dass er genau das getan hatte.

Dieses Mal wusste ich, das es klug war, nichts zu sagen.

"Wir sind kein Paar", stellte ich stattdessen klar und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Aber du wünschst es dir"

"Was? Nein... Natürlich nicht!"

Es ärgerte mich, dass meine Worte so stockend kamen, so was musste doch spontan und flüssig kommen.

"Warum nicht? Die Prinzessin und der Ritter", meinte er ruhig und wieder stieg das Bild von mir als Prinzessin vor meinen Augen auf.

Sie stand am Fenster ihres Turms und blickte hinaus zu Dr. Cox in seiner glänzenden Ritterrüstung.

"Romeo, rette mich. Sie versuchen mir zu sagen, wie ich fühlen soll. Unsere Liebe ist schwierig, aber sie ist real. Hab keine Angst, es wird alles gut werden. Es ist eine Liebesgeschichte, du musst nur Ja sagen.", rief sie hinaus und ich schüttelte eilig den Traum ab.

Ich sah mir zu viele Liebesgeschichten an, anders konnte ich mir das nicht erklären.

"Was hab ich nur heute mit Prinzessinnen?", murmelte ich abwesend.

"Es mag kitschig klingen, aber manchmal geht das Herz einen Weg, den man selbst nicht wahr haben will.", sagte der Hausmeister leise und ich musterte ihn erstaunt. Hatte ich ihn jemals so etwas tiefgründiges sagen hören?

Ich dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach und hoffte, dass mein Prinzessinnen Ich nichts mit dem Weg meines Herzens zutun hatte. Aber hoffte ich das auch wirklich oder fürchtete ich mich nur davor, weil es mich entgültig zerstören würde?

Ich war vollkommen verwirrt und das nur wegen einer Vermutung eines Patienten, der mich kaum kannte. Wieso war ich denn nicht schon vorher darauf gestoßen? Und warum schien der Hausmeister als einziger zu verstehen, was in mir vorging?

"Danke", sagte ich leise zu ihm, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schritt langsam zum Eingang.

"Ich mag dich immer noch nicht.", erklärte er gelassen, stieß den Stein der die Tür aufhielt mit dem Fuß beiseite und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Ich fluchte laut.

Großartig und wieder musste ich einsehen, dass man dem Hausmeister niemals trauen sollte, egal wie gut man sich mit ihm unterhalten hatte.

Die Tür ließ sich von außen nicht öffnen und ich bezweifelte das mich hier oben jemand hören.

Schlecht gelaunt griff ich an meinen Hosenbund, wo normalerweise mein Pager befestigt war. Heute jedoch nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich ihn irgendwo liegen lassen. An manchen Tagen kam mir der Gedanke, dass all diese kleinen Dinge vorher bestimmt waren, damit man zum Schluss richtig tief in der Scheiße sitzen konnte, so wie ich jetzt.

Ich schnaubte, als es nun richtig in Strömen regnete, heute war nicht mein Tag.

Es konnte Stunden dauern, bis mich hier oben jemand fand, vielleicht sogar Tage, und solange war ich auf mich alleine gestellt. Nur ich und meine Gedanken...

Resigniert hockte ich mich auf den nassen Boden und winkelte die Beine an.

Meine Tagträume spiegelten meistens einen Teil meines Selbst wieder. Hoffnungen, Wünsche und Ängste. Mein Prinzessinnen Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihren Gefühlen, sie hatte nur Angst alleine zu sein. Aber sie war eine Frau. Was bedeutete das? Das ich mir wünschte eine Frau zu sein? Nein, sicher nicht. Vielleicht das Dr. Cox mich als Frau sah... Oder aber es spiegelte nur meine verletzliche und hilflose Seite wieder. Die Seite in mir, die hoffte, dass irgendjemand kam um mich aus der Einsamkeit zu holen.

Aber warum ausgerechnet Dr. Cox? Vielleicht weil der Herzpatient davon gesprochen hatte. Oder weil er der erste war, zu dem ich ging wenn ich Probleme hatte und weil ich mir wünschte das er kam um mich zu retten... Oh Gott!!

Das war zermürbend. Offenbar hatte mein Herz schon lange seinen Weg gefunden und ich hatte es nie bemerkt. Oder es nie bemerken wollen, weil es völlig ausgeschlossen war, dass Dr. Cox das selbe fühlte.

Wieder sah ich mein Prinzessinnen Ich im Turm sitzen. Sie war traurig. Müde vom warten darauf, dass ihr Ritter sie befreite. Ihr Vertrauen in ihn nahm ab und Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie glaubte nicht daran, das er noch kommen würde, er hatte sie im Stich gelassen.

"Romeo, hol mich. Ich fühle mich so alleine. Ich habe auf dich gewartet, aber du bist nicht gekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll.", flüsterte sie traurig.

Ich fröstelte.

Der Regen hatte mich inzwischen völlig durchnässt und es war dunkel geworden.

Wie lange saß ich nun schon hier? Bestimmt schon ein paar Stunden. Meine Finger waren kalt und mein Rücken steif vom sitzen.

Ich fühlte mich genauso elendig wie mein Prinzessinnen Ich. Ich war alleine, wohl wissend das mich keiner vermisste. Meine Schicht war sicher schon lange zu ende und ich spürte, dass ich Hunger bekam.

Nicht jedes Märchen ging gut aus, schon gar nicht die realen. Wo war denn mein Ritter wenn ich in Not war?!

Ein Quietschen ließ mich zusammenzucken. Irgendjemand hatte das Dach betreten, vielleicht hatte der Hausmeister ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen.

"Hier steckst du, Marge."

Mein Herz machte einen Satz, als ich Dr. Cox erkannte. "Hast du eine Ahnung wie lange wir dich gesucht haben? Denkst du ich habe nichts besseres zu tun, als das Krankenhaus nach dir abzusuchen?"

Ich blinzelte irritiert und mein Inneres begann zu jubeln.

_Er hat mich gesucht! Er hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht. _

"Wie... Haben Sie mich gefunden?" fragte ich lahm und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Zu meinem Missfallen bemerkte ich, dass er im Mondlicht unglaublich gut aussah.

"Ich habe mich mit dem Hausmeister unterhalten.", gab er unruhig zu und ich sah wie er seine Hand zur Faust ballte.

"Sie haben ihn geschlagen!" stellte ich erschrocken fest, auch wenn es mich ein wenig freute.

_Er hat ihn für mich geschlagen!_

"Unwichtig", grollte er kurz und ich lächelte. "Also kommst du jetzt mit, oder möchtest du hier sitzen bleiben?"

Abwartend blickte er auf mich herab. Ich räuspert mich verlegen und kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum.

"Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen... meine Knochen sind steif.", flüsterte ich und errötete leicht.

Er seufzte offenbar genervt, hielt mir aber dennoch gnädig die Hand hin.

Dankbar ergriff ich sie und ließ mich ächzend von ihm hochziehen. Mein Rücken und meine Knie knackten unheilvoll aber schließlich schaffte ich es alleine aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

"Danke", stöhnte ich und spürte wie das Blut durch meine steifen Glieder raste. Unsicher stand ich vor ihm, als mir wieder einfiel weswegen ich vor ihm geflüchtet war und mir wurde klar, warum er mich plötzlich so anstarrte.

"Sie werden mich jetzt schlagen, oder?"

Ich fiepte ängstlich, als er mich grob am Nacken packte, mich zu sich zog und ich schließlich seine warmen Lippen auf meinen spürte.

Für einen kurzen Moment versteifte ich mich erschrocken, schloss aber dann die Augen und genoss das Gefühl seiner Nähe. Um mich herum verschwamm alles und mir wurde heiß. Den Regen nahm ich schon gar nicht mehr wahr. Es war einer dieser Momente, die absolut perfekt waren und die es leider nur selten gab.

Erneut sah ich mein Prinzessinnen Ich, die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete sich und ihr Ritter ging vor ihr auf die Knie.

"Heirate mich, Julia. Du musst nie mehr alleine sein. Ich liebe dich, das ist alles was zählt. Ich hab mit deinem Vater gesprochen, also hol dein weißes Kleid raus. Es ist eine Liebesgeschichte du musst nur Ja sagen."

Sie hatte ihr Happy End, ihr Ritter hatte sie befreit.

Ich öffnete verwirrt die Augen, als Dr. Cox sich von mir löste. Ich fühlte die Hitze in meinen Wangen und hoffte das es in der Dunkelheit nicht auffiel.

"Du wolltest nur das Gegenteil beweisen, oder?" stammelte ich ein wenig benommen und dachte an meine Bemerkung vor dem Herzpatienten. Wenn das seine Rache war, dann hätte ich einen Schlag ins Gesicht vorgezogen. Der machte mir wenigstens keine falschen Hoffnungen.

Er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und ließ keine Emotion erkennen.

"Wenn da es sagst, Marge.", antwortete er und verwirrte mich damit noch mehr. Konnte er denn nicht einmal ehrlich sein und sagen was er fühlte. "Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause."

Er drehte sich um und trat den Weg zum Eingang an. Eine Sekunde lang starrte ich ihm hinterher, als ein Hochgefühl mich übermannte und mich ihm folgen ließ.

Mir war es egal, was andere sagten. Er war mein Ritter und ich wusste er würde immer kommen um mich zu retten.

"Sie haben die Simpsons gesehen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, Maggie, Marge, Lisa. Das sind alles..."

"Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Flachzange?"

"Klar, was?"

"Hör auf zu plappern!"

---

Die Textzeilen der Prinzessin und auch von dem Ritter, ist die Übersetzung von dem Lied "Lovestory". Ich vergesse leider immer wie die Band heißt... bitte vergebt mir.

Falls euch dieser OS gefallen hat, hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Kommi, damit ich weiß, dass es sich lohnt mehrere Scrubs Oneshots zu schreiben. Im übrigen hätte ich auch eine Idee zu einem fortsetzenden Oneshot hierzu.

Also falls jemand interessiert ist, bitte Kommentieren.

Danke.


End file.
